Bulletproof
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When a shoot-off starts at school, only a few will make it through the bullets...a one-shot written between classes, but pretty good...


Bulletproof

Summary: When a shoot-off starts at school, only a few will make it through the bullets...a one-shot written between classes, but pretty good...

English Family/Tragedy Rated: T Chapters:1 Words:

Life.

Fragile.

Synonyms they are, unlike others assumptions of "life" and "unfair" going together. Unfortunately, unfair also fits in, but not like fragile, which is what a life is. A beam of sun, the first time a baby opens its eyes, the first blossom on a cherry tree.

Life.

Alvin Seville didn't expect much life in his future as he tumbled down the hallway, his breathing uneven and raggedy. Gunshots echoed from every corner of the school, until he could hear it inside of his head, causing him to shake. _This couldn't be happening, _he assured himself, turning a corner, _this is all just some weird dream Dave will wake me up from in a minute._

The Chipette laying on the ground a few yards away from him told him this was no dream...

0o0

Death.

Cold.

The first thing a person notices about a dead body is how cold it is. The spirit, of course, is incredibly warm, spreading its new wings to heaven. But, the body turns cold and pale, until finally...there's nothing left but the shattered remains of a person.

Death.

Jeanette scurried through the maze of hallways her heart beat like a war drum, tears making everything fuzzy. She was so scared, the blood made the floor slick, and worst of all, she could hear the gunshots growing closer. Without any warning, unimaginable pain shot through her, and she dropped like a fly.

The last thing she felt before she collapsed made her aware of the process she was going through.

o0o

Beauty.

Masquerade.

A person can be as beautiful as a spring day, with flaxen hair, diamond eyes, and cunning features, but is it worthy? Is it just a flimsy mask to hide a darker, more hidden person, who isn't seen to most? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, especially when the beholder looks in the mirror.

Beauty.

Brittany was praying for forgiveness as she dodged her way through the school, wishing she hadn't acted like such a jerk, wearing her beauty like a suit of armor. Her sisters, her brothers...Alvin, would all view her like the brat she was. She finally just stopped, and pressed herself against the lockers, waiting for the attacker to roam her way again.

She wouldn't have to worry about beauty if she were a dead girl...

o0o

Intelligence.

Worthy.

Intelligence is an important thing for a person who wants to achieve. But must someone be intelligent to be worthy? If one wants to excel, one must be educated, but to what point? Valuable or not, it is useful in many situations, until it begins to grow out of control.

Intelligence.

Simon knew for once that intelligence might not be the way out of this situation. He only wished for confirmed status of his family and friends, especially Jeanette. He had a horrific feeling that she was in danger, which only made him run faster. He tripped over something, and when he looked up, he was devastated at _who _it was.

He then knew that intelligence didn't matter anymore; it was about caring for someone he knew.

o0o

Dreams.

Reality.

We've all been there when you want to reside permanently in a dream, leaving reality far behind. But, there's always a time for one to take their head out of the clouds to focus on life for real. Dreams are a restful time to reflect upon ones thoughts and ideas. Until they turn bad, of course.

Dreams.

Amanda was fully aware that this wasn't one of her stories, this was the unfortunate reality she had to face: there was a crazy gunman, who could kill her family at any moment. She would give anything to know that they were okay, that this was all just one of her deep thinking moments.

She slipped on a puddle of blood, and lost consciousness, settling into a series of strange dreams...

o0o

Innocence.

Vulnerable.

The innocent are unusually vulnerable, going through life on their own gentle breeze, like a baby held in its mother's arms. They know no pain, they never disobey, and they never think or talk about anything violent. But what happens to these innocent in a situation for a more worldly educated person?

Innocence.

Theodore knew he was innocent one, cramped inside a custodial closet, but did his brothers really have to shove him inside of here? He didn't want them to be harmed, or for their lives to be taken just so his could be spared. The gunshots seemed to be everywhere, and with everyone, he could practically here the screams of the victims. He fell out of the closet into open air, hearing the gunshots grow closer.

He didn't feel himself as the most innocent one anymore as he waited for it to end.

o0o

Peace.

Death.

Once one has reached the open, pearly gates of heaven, then all is calm again. No more suffering, no more worrying, no more grieving; it's all lost once the death has consumed the victim. The peace can feel like a dip beneath the ocean, warm and lulling, slowly enveloping over you, until there's no more.

Eleanor had been stuck in the black darkness, until she saw the light, soft and soothing. She had the weird, grim feeling that she was dead, but for some reason, it didn't bother her. She felt safe underneath the light, happy, like this was her one haven. She was finally at peace.

She knew that death and peace were related, she just didn't know she had to die to find out.

o0o

Alvin ran over to Amanda, who was collapsed on the ground, lifting her head slightly to check for trauma and bullet wounds. Thankfully, he found none, just a few bumps from where she must've hit her head. She looked so much younger then she really was, but he wouldn't let her go. "Mandy?" he called softly, ever so slightly jostling her head, "you awake?"

She could hear her name being called, but didn't expect it to be Alvin. Just for him, she opened her eyes, viewing his own dark blue, upside down pair. "Al, you're alive?" Amanda asked, immediately regretting asking that question.

"Sure as hell I am," Alvin remarked firmly, not letting the thought of death cross his mind anymore. He helped her to her feet, letting her drape her arm across his shoulders. "Now, we've got a family to find."

o0o

Jeanette had tears in her eyes as she thought of everything in her life that she would miss. Her sisters, her brothers...Simon, they were all going to be gone. The pain in her spinal cord had spread to every part of her body, until she was covered in the horrible feeling. So this was what being shot felt like...

Simon tripped over someone and when he looked up, he felt his jaw drop on the floor. It was Jeanette, her face pale beneath her fur, the light slowly draining from her emerald eyes. "Jeanette!" he almost screamed, grabbing her hands gently, the worry over her unimaginable. "Jeanette, stay with me, it's okay, are you all right?"

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath, so relieved that he was here when she died. "Si," she began, surprised at the way her voice sounded, "I love you sooo much."

"No, you will not leave me this way!" Simon shakily demanded her, keeping his face as close to hers as possible. "I want you to live with me forever and ever," he whispered, brushing his lips against her rose colored button nose.

o0o

Brittany was almost done with her wait to die, wishing for the gunman to come through and finish the wait. Someone pulled her away from the lockers, dragging her into the custodian closet. She pulled a mop off of her lap, standing up to deliver a yell to whoever did it when she stopped. "Theodore?"

The green clad Chipmunk sniffled slightly, his hazel eyes shining with tears. "I don't want to lose anyone else today," he murmured softly, "especially someone in my family."

Even though it went against her own emotions, Brittany reached out and hugged him, ignoring the gunshots outside. "It was stupid of me to think that him shooting me was the way to go." She paused a moment, thinking about what he had said earlier. "What do you mean 'don't want to lose anyone else today?'"

Theodore turned away, barely able to utter enough words to explain what had happened. "Ellie's dead," he whispered softly, hiding the quiver in his voice. "I-I found her when I fell out of the closet, she's been shot, and I was too late."

Brittany fell to her knees, starting to sob unexpectedly, the thought of sweet, little Eleanor dead unbearable. She put her hands over her face, Theodore putting his arm around her.

o0o

The police offer cuffed the gunman, while another took his gun, and one held him down. "You're going to be in jail for a lifetime for killing kids," he murmured, shoving him into the police car. Several EMT workers and paramedics rushed past them to aid the injured students and faculty. They first reached Jeanette, who was still alive, thanks to Simon's constant compliments and distractions to keep her awake. She was loaded up in a gurney, and he followed her outside to an ambulance.

Brittany and Theodore were discovered inside of the closet, weeping into each other's arms. Neither were extremely harmed, just a bit banged up and emotionally unstable. Eleanor was found just yards away, long past being brought back from her death.

Alvin and Amanda were both found unconscious, his arms around her, their mouths open in frozen words. Both were weak, but had dodged the bullet- both physically and mentally. Even when he woke up, Alvin refused to release Amanda until she woke up; he was too afraid.

I'm Shirley Angle, the first EMT to reach the kids, and save the few who were injured. When she was healed, Jeanette started calling me Shirley Angel, for saving her life.

Over the years, as I watched these kids grow up, I attended weddings, wrote letters, baby-sat little Chipmunks, visits, and most of all, watching six pairs of eyes light up whenever I walk in.

Today, I walk past Eleanor's grave, hearing snow crunch underfoot, tilting my head up to the pale blue sky. Theodore promised to bury her in her favorite place-by the lake, where it always snows.

Life.

Death.

Beauty.

Intelligence.

Dreams.

Innocence.

Life.

Fragile dewdrops on a rose petal, a fragment of a spider web, the first blade of grass to push through the ground. All in common with life, because they are all fragile.

So are seven bulletproof Chipmunks.

**Don't be afraid to review, it's not very often I write something as dark as this. It was a spur of the moment thing that I thought of, so please review.**


End file.
